Fuyumi Yanagi
Yanagi Fuyumi (柳冬実) is the human high-school-aged girl from Japan who becomes lost in the Demon World after traveling through the mysterious Black Curtain. She becomes a ghost after being eaten by a carnivorous plant. The triangle headband she dons on her head is a symbol of this. After she becomes a ghost, Staz vows to bring her back to life. 'Appearance' Fuyumi is a 16-18 year old girl, once human but now she is a ghost. Her skin is pale and she has blue-purple eyes. Her black hair is about shoulder length. She always dons a triangle-shaped headband, which is a common symbol to denote that a being is a ghost in japanese culture. 'Personality' Personality-wise, she is shown to be a kind, sensitive, and supportive person, though she can also be somewhat naive and shy. She often finds herself astounded and sometimes annoyed by Staz's lack of common sense, yet she eventually has unquestionable faith in him, although she isn't afraid to stand up for what she likes or what she believes in. She tends to act as a foil to Staz's more outrageous personality. She wishes to be resurrected as a human, and strives to help Staz achieve that goal. It is also noted that she is excellent in using proverbs to describe the odd situations she finds herself in with Staz. 'Plot' Fuyumi first stumbles into the demon world after being transported through a magical Black Curtain. However, it is still unknown how and why she is there, because it is also hinted that she may play a pivotal role in Braz's plot to overthrow the current Demon King, Father Wolf. After getting lost in the demon world, she is brought to the Territory Boss, Staz Charlie Blood, the main protagonist of the series, who wanted to meet her. Because she is from Japan, and he is an otaku, Staz is even more interested in her, often asking about anime and manga from the human world. After Staz leaves to fight a challenger, she is eaten by a carnivourus plant, and turns into a ghost as a result. When Staz learns of this, he vows to protect her and bring her back to life. In order to do this, however, He must meet many people and go through many challenges. It is later revealed she is the sister of Hydra Bell, sister of Hydra Knell, and the daughter of Nyen. 'Techniques' Franken Stein theorizes that due to her nature as a ghost, she will become a very powerful hybrid because she has the ability to absorb and utilize multiple types of magic from other demons, though it requires her to have a source to 'feed' off of, such as Staz's blood. Because of this, he believes that Fuyumi will eventually become powerful enough to rival 'him', whom appears to be a monster he created to become greater demon above all. However, this monster was later defeated easily by Staz in accordance to his brother's order after his power being fully unleashed 'Known Family' Sister: Hydra Bell Brother: Knell Hydra Mother: '''Nyen '''Father: Yanagi (unknown first name) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yanagi Family Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Characters